onepieceparallelexistancefandomcom-20200215-history
Emerald Jack
Appearance Curly orange hair covers his small head. In his military uniform, he looks the most normal of the four, but careful eyes will note an abundance of pockets, almost too many to count. His military armor is grey, covered in dents and screws with a few splashes of red paint. He's the shortest man of the group. Of special note is the fact that he has lost the use of his right eye, leading to depth perception problems. However, he doesn't let this hold him back. Personality He's the smartest of the group, and the one most curious to learn. He was actually a noble of Dozei Island before he joined the military, and then the Burning Aces Pirates. He has a particular love for engineering and mechanics, and the most likely place you can find him is messing with the ship's engine in the back, or cooking up new explosives. He is the most charismatic of the group from his history as a noble, and would be the face of the group if Nial wasn't so loud. Nial confides in him the most, telling him things she wouldn't tell the others. He holds a special disregard for rules, since he grew up in an abundance of them. If a rule that seems wrong or unfair is in his way, he will not only break that rule but try to debunk or destroy it's foundations. Weapons/Powers Emerald doesn't really possess any overt superpowers, but somehow can pull out an almost infinite amount of explosives from his pockets. He is of the opinion that he doesn't yet have enough pockets to hold all the explosives he makes, and whether this is true or not remains to be seen. Typical tactics during a battle for him are to disable an opponent with flash bombs, then destroy them with his bazooka and grenades. He can also lay traps using mines, or use them in a special attack. 円周-フラッシュ (Circumference Flash) Emerald throws out a flash bomb in front of his opponent. If the opponent dodges or averts his eyes, he throws another in the direction that the opponent is dodging in. If the opponent does the same thing, he repeats the process a third time. Finally, he throws a normal grenade straight at the opponent, and since the opponent's likely expecting another flash bang, they won't dodge. ミサイル- ぎゃくてん (Missile Turnaround) Emerald throws 2 grenades into the air, one with a slightly longer fuse than the other. If the opponent looks into the air, they would only see one grenade, because they form a straight line facing straight at them. When the first grenade explodes, it shoots the other grenade straight into the opponent, forming a missile of sorts. Wrong! One variant of the attack is when Diamond does the above, but doesn't make it so the grenades will hit the opponent at all. He just pulls out his bazooka and shoots the opponent while they look up. 指数的-蛮力 (Exponential Force) Emerald throws out a a line of mines connected by a string, which are set to explode sequentially when the string goes rigid. He uses this to set traps, to blow his opponent literally up, so Emerald can hit them with his bazooka or grenades. Rapid Fire Debateably Emerald's strongest attack, he throws out the longest string of mines he has (usually 9 or 10 on one string), but uses it like a whip, triggering each mine to shoot towards the opponent with exponential force. He angles the attack to hit the opponent on the 5th mine, causing the rest to hit the opponent directly, like a series of explosive punches to the gut. This also shoots shrapnel into the opponent, making sure they can't get away if they dodged the first mines. Relationships Indigo Ace - I love how you think cleverly, but I'm working on the engine and if you keep bothering me to play chess or whatever I'm going to slap you. Crimson King - Lighten up, will you? You won't die if the ship goes 20 clicks faster. You'll only die if it went 40 clicks faster, which I could do but won't in consideration of your slow ass. Nial Matsutenko - You've got some great enthusiasm, but where I come from you'd get thrown in jail for even suggesting that you didn't like someone. That being said, I agree that seperation of men's and women's is segregation and I will join you in boycotting by crapping in the sinks. History Past Events Born as the son of a Dozeian noble, he was highly educated as a child, and was deeply intrenched in the social warfare among clans that took place among those high echelons of society. He was often forced into going on "playdates" with others in which he just sat while stupid children told him their stupid lives. His only escape was into his studies and his tutor praised him greatly for his enthusiasm, and he especially loved the world of engineering. After all, mathematics and physics were just numbers on paper, but you could touch the gears and the belts that made up machines. His greatest roadblock to his ambition was that he was forced to become a social butterfly, going to dinner parties and balls when all he wanted to do was fiddle with machines. At the age of 17, one of his brothers slept with the wife of a military lieutenent, and since the brother was much more socially inclined than Emerald, he was bargained off into the military so the brother could stay with the family. Emerald was angered at first, but when he was told he would take the position of military engineer he was ecstatic. He immediately latched on to explosives engineering and his love of grenades comes from his early military experience. However, in the course of a major defensive battle in which the IZ attacked the base he was stationed at, he was attacked by a small soldier unit and lost his right eye. However, he managed to kill the attacker and escape with his life. At the end of the war, Emerald was the one to suggest crashing the World Noble's ship into the IZ core, and when he found out that the World Noble was a relative of the lieutenant's wife he was overjoyed. He is the one of the crew most hunted by the World Government other than Nial, although his bounty is the smallest. The World Government wants to cover up the intimate connection the World Government held with Dozei Island, and Emerald is one of the only ones who knew the deep social web that extended between the two organizations. Current Events The first other pirate group they discovered was the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates, who upon hearing the name of their pirate group decided to immediately murder Nial and the others, because they thought they were desecrating the memory of their dead brother. While Nial thought the 4 vs 4000 odds were good, Crimson Red and the others eventually convinced her to retreat. After that, they met up with the White Blood Pirates, who also had something to say about the name of their pirate group. They ended up fighting briefly, and came out of it understanding each other a little bit more. Past that, they've been floating on the open seas, waiting for opportunity to come knocking like always. Quotes "So what if I don't have a Devil Fruit?! If they feel fear, they can be defeated! " - On Devil Fruit users "Look, I can make a grenade out of a plastic bottle and piss. Why do you think I have so many?" - On explosives "NO! STOP FUCKING PISSING ON THE GUNPOWDER, YOU LITTLE PUFFBALL!" - on Euclid, the cat Trivia Character imported from XYN: Fire in the Hole. Originally made in 2004, the XYN series started with the brief game Pyria, which had all of the characters doing insanely stupid generic crap. Most of the ideas in the series evolved from that simple game though, so it had it's purpose. XYN is currently on the backburner, in favor of Kage No Kokoro, Kazegen's other series. XYN: Fire in the Hole is a spinoff of XYN, in which the storyline follows Cell 5-A, the Burning Aces, featuring the same characters seen on this wiki. The event of the World Noble's airship hijacking is similar to an event that happens in the main storyline. Related Articles Category:Pirate